Mutant Drama Filled Life
by MishMosh
Summary: Max is about to experience the worse - well kinda the worst - thing in her life...    Rated T just in case   Story much better than summary!
1. The Beginning

**My first story! Sorry it's not that good and it's short but hopefully someone will like it! Also Max hasn't met Fang or the others yet! **

MPOV

The sun was setting so a variety of colors appeared on the sky, the warm sand between my toes. It would have been a picture perfect moment on the beach only if my ears were leaving streaks on my face as I sat there in agony because of my broken ribs, nose and most of all my heart. Surprise right? The Great Maximum Ride that had accomplished many things and never cried when things get rough, but now I am bawling over a broken heart. Even worse I have no one on my side, but it's still a shock because I never expected this to happen to me, the fearless Max, I guess that title is long gone by now. Yep this is the type of high school drama you get when you're a winged mutant bird kid.

A Few Month Before

I was in my jail cell, or should I say "room", slitting all the back of my shirts. You would think I am a freak by doing this (typically I am freak) but if you really wanna know is that because I have wings. Yes, I said wings, a large matching pair to be exact (by the way a pair of wings is equaled to two wings, just teaching all the young kids out there…. Isn't math fun?) But I'm slitting my new t-shirts that Jeb or my so-called "dad" bought me, since you never know when I have to fly for my life…..again. But tomorrow, even though I been in near death situations, countless numbers of times, I think I will be in the worse situation of my life, you probably guessed it, **high****school** also known as a teen daycare for parents who don't want to take care of them themselves since they are to "busy" aka don't want to be stuck with an hormonal teen all day.

"Ughhh" I groaned as I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. High school….. Maybe won't be so bad after all…. Who am I kidding it's gonna be hell! I wonder what is gonna be worse test tubes and cages or drama queens, acne, teachers, learning, etc. Either way I am not gonna fit in, I possibly don't see how with my wings and what I been through my entire life, I never fit anoywhere not even when I was trapped in the lab. Sigh, what I would give for a normal life.

"Whatever Max, you can do this, you been through worse, I mean how bad can it possibly be?" I told myself trying to keep my spirits high… too bad it wasn't working. Oh well I will see for it myself tomorrow.


	2. Preparing

**Uck had to take the SAT yesterday and so boring and I saw 7th graders taking the test O.o. BBBuuuutttttttttttttttttttt….**

**EPPP! I'm super hyper today but here's my 2****nd**** chapter I ever wrote! I hope you like it!**_I ran and I ran trying to escape whatever was chasing me. Since I was running barefooted my feet were blistered and bleeding. "Crap dead end!" I said out loud as I saw the edge and below it, probably a 100 feet drop. Then I heard footsteps approaching, fast. Then I jumped. Freefalling through the air I turned around and saw a sort of werewolves like creatures all lined up at the edge of the cliff, looking down as me as I plummeted toward the ground. Then when I was about 8 feet away from the ground I opened my wings. Or at least tried to, but nothing was happening. Then I noticed my wings were…..gone. _

* * *

"Ahh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when I opened my eyes. Gasping, I tried to control my breathing. "It was only just a dream" I said, but… I held my breath as I unfolded my wings and I saw both were still there. I left out a sigh of relief. But for some reason I kept on thinking that dream was oddly familiar, even though I'm pretty sure I never had that dream before. "Oh well" I said with a shrug I guess some questions go on without ever being answered. Then I thought I had something I was supposed to do today I just don't know what….then everything hit me at once. High school starts today.

I yawned and stretched my body like a cat, and then I rolled off my bed and went to the bathroom. Opening the door, I stepped inside I flicked the light switch on and shudder at my reflection. "I have some major work to do" I said as I saw my messed up hair, tired eyes, and my dry face. Turing on the facet, I thought again about how high school was gonna start today. Sighhh oh well, I was thinking while I started washing my face. I brushed my teeth then headed downstairs for a light breakfast. So I grabbed some pre-toasted toast (don't ask), milk, left-over pizza, and five granola bars. I wolf downed (wolf, ha, fun with irony) my food down in about three minutes, then I heard someone ring the door. Getting up to my feet I went across my house to the door, opening it I saw a delivery guy. "Umm package for a miss Maximum Ride" the guy said.

"Right here" I replied.

"Okay so then sign right here" he said as he pointed a clipboard towards me.

I signed the paper that was on the clipboard and we trade, I gave him back his clipboard as he gave me a pretty big brown box.

"Thanks" I mumbled to him as I received my package.

"No problem, take care" he replied, and then he tipped his hat and went back to his truck.

When he drove off I went back to the kitchen, set the box on the table, and got a knife. I read the label on the box and it said, _package to Maximum Ride. _I slowly opened the box and to my surprise, it was a box full of new clothes. When digging through the clothes I found a folded not which said,

_Dear Max,_

_I already know you cut through all of the other clothes I sent you so I'm sending your more. And please just leave these clothes the way they are for once.  
I also tried my best to pick out some clothes you might want to be actually seen in. I'm sorry I can't be with you but I hope your first day of high school goes well.  
Also in the bottom of the package I sent you some emergency money just in case. _

_Have fun,_

_Dad_

I crumpled the note and threw it in the thrash."Whatever" I said, while looking through the clothes, at least they are not too girly, well I can live with these. Digging though the other clothes and found the money, it was 1,000 dollars in cash. Usually I hate it when people give me things but I really needed money. After stuffing all the clothes back into the box, I took the box and ran upstairs into my room. When I was in my room I dumped everything on the bed. Shuffling through the clothes I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a silky purple top. Then I went to my closet and took out my favorite blue and white striped hoodie. Once I had my outfit picked out I started striping out of my t-shirt and shorts then changed into the outfit I was gonna wear to school. (Also if you haven't figured out already I live in a two story house by myself.)

Next I went to the bathroom to fix my hair, I really don't style my hair but today was special so after brushing the knots out of my hair, I took a straighter and began straightening. After a couple of minutes my light brown hair – which sometimes appear to look blonde, mostly in the sun – looked polished and straight. Then I left the bathroom since I don't put any makeup on since I hate being to girly, plus I'm pretty sure I wasn't that hideous to need to put on makeup, but I'm guess I'm not pretty either, I guess I'm average which is good since I don't want to draw any attention to myself. I walked into my room once again to put on my dark brown boots, and then I went to my jewelry box and grabbed a hair pin, a pair of sapphire earrings (they are my favorite because my mom bought them for me and every time I wore them she told me they made my clear blue eyes even prettier, so basically it's my good luck charm, and I need some good luck today), and a sliver necklace with a double heart charm on it.

After I put my boots and accessories on I took the money off my bed, grabbed my backpack by the door, and when I was going downstairs I stuffed the money in my bag. Then I towards the door, put my hand on the gold doorknob, and left for my first day of high school.


	3. First Day, First Crush

**My 3****rd**** chappie for my first fanfic! xD Max finally goes to school! And she entered the school in the middle of the year I think I forgot to put that in my first chappies. And can people please review? Because I'm sad that I only have 1 review but I wanted to thank that person but it was anonymous! Oh well but can more people review or I guess I'll abandon this story *Dramatic* ****Please review for the sake of this fanfic! But I hope you like this chappie! **

**

* * *

**

When I arrived to the school it didn't seem like anything special. I walked onto the campus courtyard and quickly scanned the area. It seemed like what every high school will be like, I eyed out who will be the nerds, snobs, jocks, preps, loners, and the "average" people as I call it. As I stood there students, both guys and girls, just stared at me. Some boys winked and smiled at me which I replied with either a disgusted face or just rolled my eyes. Other guys "accidently" bumped my shoulder and whispered sorry with a stupid grin on their idiotic faces. Every time a guy did that it was taking all my self control to not bash up their stupid faces. Also some of the girls that I classified as the snobs were eyeing me up and down seeming like whether I was worthy or not to be entering this school called Lincoln Achievement Baccalaureate. Short for the L.A.B, hysterical isn't it? And guess what our school mascot is? If you guess the Werewolves you were right. Total irony right? It seems like I was almost meant to go to this school, at least this isn't a boarding school, oh wait it is! But at least I don't have to live on campus….yet, because if I know Jeb he would force me to live there if he knew about it. As I was standing there, a loud bell rang and then all the students standing in the courtyard scattered.

"Crap!" I yelled out loud, that was the bell signaling that it was 5 minutes till class started and I didn't even put my stuff in my locker, heck I don't even know where my locker is! I started running towards a random building till I ran into someone. I crashed into the floor and my backpack ripped open and everything inside spilled onto the floor.

"Ughhh!" I moaned as I started quickly picking up all of my stuff.

"Sorry 'bout that, I was in a rush and didn't see you." I said to the person I crashed into without okay up.

"It's okay" the person said while trying not to hide their chuckle.

Then in the corner of my eye I saw him (sounded like a dude) pick up one of my notebooks and he handed it to me.

"Thanks!" I said, as I looked up and grabbed the notebook. Then I saw that he was super cute! My face started turning red as I stared at him. He had tortoise colored eyes with light brown hair. His hair was sort of shaggy and messy but in a good way it matched him and made him look even better.

He chuckled again and said, "Hey my name is Sam, you must be new since I never saw you before and if I did I would have remembered because you are really pretty" when he said that last line he blushed slightly and added, "umm abo..about what I just said" he was really blushing now and I thought it looked so adorable! Even if the line he said was really corny.

I started laughing and he just stared at me with a pink color on his face. Then I notice that was just making him more embarrassed so I said, "No its fine, and my name is Max and yes, I am new here".

"Oh okay then heh heh" he said nervously, you could tell he was still embarrassed about what he said before.

"Its okay" I said and giggled "There's nothing to be shy about" then I mumbled, "And thanks for trying to be nice by calling me pretty even though I know you don't mean it…"

Sam looked up and stared right into my eyes and without hesitation and literally yelled right in my face,"NO!" then he added less excited than before, "No wh-what I m-m-meant is that I really do think you're very pretty!" As soon as he said that, he dropped his face in embarrassment again.

"Heh" I thought to myself, maybe I would like high school.

* * *

**Soo I hope you like this chapter! I know I wrote Sam instead of Fang but I'm gonna put Fang in the story in the next chapter! Also review please! And if you will tell me what I need to improve and sorry about grammar or punctuation , I was never the best at filtering or whatever, well if you do review THANKS A HEAP! Kk I hopefully will update soon!**


End file.
